


One Broken Nose Too Many

by alikatastic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bad Parent Frank Gallagher, Broken nose, Drunk Ian Gallagher, Protective Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikatastic/pseuds/alikatastic
Summary: Frank Gallagher had never went out of his way to help Ian, but he needed to get up to bed. He shouldn’t have drunk so much. Ian should have seen it coming, but the beer dulled his senses. Frank had headbutted him again, sending Ian back to the couch with a laugh.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151





	One Broken Nose Too Many

Ian plopped down on the couch after a long day. He was on his second beer, and he knew he shouldn’t get a third, but he was thinking about it. He was a lightweight, but he really just wanted to drink his frustration away. Mickey was out with Lip dealing with the motorcycles, thinking about it made Ian scoff. His husband was a stupid ass man sometimes. It was like he was begging to go back to prison.

The fourth beer was a horrible idea, but Ian couldn’t bring himself to care. He was lax and sinking into the couch. He shouldn’t have brought the case to the couch, but he was having difficulty walking after the second one. He had woken from a dream that morning of the feds carrying Mickey away. Mickey had a bright smile as he fought their hold, but Ian was screaming. He tossed the empty can, rubbing at his chest. Anxiety was making his chest tight.

After the seventh beer was opened, Frank came stumbling through. If Ian could feel anything through the haze, he would feel fear. Ian downed the beer and let the can drop to the floor.

Frank laughed. “Looks like you got yourself in a sticky situation.”

“Fuck off,” Ian slurred. He tried to lift himself from the couch but couldn’t.

“Need a hand?” Fank said with a gross smile.

Ian looked at him in distrust. Frank Gallagher had never went out of his way to help him. He needed to get up to bed. He shouldn’t have drunk so much, so Ian nodded, sticking his hand out. Frank gripped his wrist and heaved him up. Ian should have seen it coming, but the beer dulled his senses. Frank had headbutted him _again_ , sending Ian back to the couch with a laugh.

“What the fuck?” Ian muttered through blood. Frank had broken his nose again.

“I have already told you nothing good comes from redheaded cocksuckers,” Frank said with a nasty smirk as he grabbed the rest of the beer. He tossed one to Ian with a smile. “Here, this might be cold enough to press to that ugly face of yours.”

Ian flipped him off and opened the eighth beer of the night. The world was spinning, so Ian let his head drop back and closed his eyes. He could feel his sticky blood running down his chest, soaking his shirt. He startled when the door slammed open.

“What the fuck happened to you?” Mickey asked, grabbing his chin.

Ian giggled a little bit, then his stomach lurched, making him moan. “I wanna go to bed.”

Lip laughed from his spot in the kitchen. “I’ll go get Vee. We need to set that nose.

“You fall?” Mickey asked after the door shut.

Ian huffed. “Can we go lay down?”

“I’m sure you do.” Mickey lightly traced his nose, making Ian flinch. “Let’s make sure your pretty face isn’t ruined first.”

Ian pouted, making Mickey laugh. It had been a long time since he saw Ian so drunk. “Micky, Micky, Mickey.” Ian slurred.

Mickey’s eyebrows rose. “Yeah, big guy?”

“My little husband. All compact and sexy.” Ian struggled, attempting to lean forward, but fell to the side with a giggle.

“What giggles?” Mickey helped him back up in a sitting position.

“That’s a cute bubble butt,” He tried to swat Mickey’s ass but missed. “right there.”

“Alright, tough guy, get it together.” Mickey saw Lip and Vee come in looking at Ian.

Vee huffed, setting her bag down on the table. “Again, Ian?”

“Vee!” He gave her a bright sloppy smile. “Answer this, answer this for me. Okay! So, Mickey, right. He’s around here somewhere.” He motioned around the room, forgetting Mickey was right next to him. “He’s so pretty.”

“Is there a question in there?” Vee asked as she got ready to reset his nose.

“Doesn’t he have the best legs?”

Instead of answering, she set his nose with a grunt.

“Owie.” Ian scrunched his nose. “That was mean.”

Mickey rubbed his back. “Come on, Gallagher.” He heaved Ian up. “Time for bed.”

Ian and Mickey crawled into bed. Ian curled into Mickey’s side, breathing him in deeply. Mickey slowly rubbed his back, hoping Ian didn’t start vomiting. He looked down at the muted red hair with a frown. Ian didn’t tell him what happened, but he knew he would get it out of him tomorrow. Mickey closed his eyes, nearly dozing off, when Ian shuffled closer, wrapping his arms around Mickey tightly.

“Don’t leave me,” Ian whispered into Mickey’s warm skin.

Mickey gripped his hand, holding it tightly. “Never.”

Ian looked up with tears in his eyes. Ian stared for a few moments but didn’t say anything. He was still thinking of the reoccurring dream he had been having. He didn’t want to see Mickey being carted off to prison again. Mickey felt cool tears pool on his chest. He didn’t know what was wrong, but he would do his best to fix it. Ian let out a small whimper, burying his face deeper into Mickey’s chest. “If you get arrested again, I don’t think I’ll survive.” Mickey could feel Ian’s nails digging into his skin. “Last time almost killed me. I can’t do it again.”

Ian woke with a groan. Mickey was sitting at the end of the bed holding Ian’s bloody shirt from last night. He turned, looking at Ian with a smirk. “You look like shit.”

Ian scoffed. Of course, he did; he was still covered in dried blood. “I need a fucking shower.”

After his shower, Ian headed downstairs, filling his cup with coffee. Lip and Mickey were already sitting at the table. Mickey was cleaning his gun, and Lip was playing on his phone. Ian grabbed the Advil from the cabinet and popped a few before sitting down.

Lip looked up from his phone. “Ready to talk about it?”

Ian huffed, warming his hands on his mug. “There’s nothing to talk about; I’m just fucking stupid.”

“Well, we knew that, but what the fuck happened?” Mickey prodded.

“Nothing happened. I was just making shitty choices and got my nose broken.” Ian said, not looking at either of them.

“You know,” Lip drawled. “That is the sixth time you have broken your nose.” Ian shifted uncomfortably. “Every time, it’s the same thing. Just tell us, man. Did he catch you unaware? Where you asleep or something?”

Ian covered his face with his hands. “I was already drunk.” Ian dropped his hands. “Like I said, I was just fucking stupid. I knew better when he offered to help me up, but…” He trailed off.

“Fucking who?” Mickey asked.

“Fucking Frank.” Both Lip and Ian said.

Mickey went back to cleaning his gun. He wouldn’t say anything in front of the Gallaghers, but Frank would get his. Mickey was thinking back over the years, trying to remember if Frank beat his kids. He knew that Frank was emotionally abusive. He was a shit person, but he never thought the man hit his kids. He only knew about one time he had broken Ian’s nose, but apparently, there were now five other times. He hoped Frank was sitting at the bar when he got to the Alibi later in the day.

Mickey pushed into the Alibi, looking around. It was the usual crew, Tommy, Kermit, and Frank Fucking Gallagher. He stepped forward, letting a heavy hand drop on Frank’s shoulder.

“Hey Frank, let’s go for a walk.”

Tommy and Kermit looked up from their beers, watching him. Frank tried to pull away. “I think I’m good here, Mickey.”

Mickey slammed his face into the bar with a snarl. “Guess we’re doing this here.” Kermit and Tommy looked away but did not move. Mickey slammed his face down again. “You broke my husband’s nose.” Mickey pulled Frank to his feet and punched him in the gut. He grabbed Frank’s head and slammed it down on his knee. “If you ever put your hands on him again, I will fucking kill you.” Mickey kicked him in the ribs sending him sprawling across the floor.

He looked back to Kermit and Tommy, who didn’t even look back. Frank was grumbling on the floor. Mickey had to smirk at his cooked nose; Mickey broke his nose. Mickey took his seat at the bar, and Kev slid him a beer.


End file.
